Versos e Versões
by carol Riddle
Summary: A chegada de um novo professor numa típica escola bruxa da Inglaterra bagunça a vida dos alunos.Aulas cheias de ilusionismo e Sedução...Histórias que acontecem mutuamente, originando um ciclo que jamais acaba.O encontro de duas almas predestinadas a estar
1. Dados

**Versos e Versões**

**Dados**

Autora: Carol Riddle

Crítica: Luize Sophie

Tipo: Em Hogwarts

Censura: Contém nc

Shippers: G/D...G/H...G/F...F/P...F/R...F/M…F/D…F/K…K/R…R/H…R/P…P/H…P/B...B/L...H/M...H/S

Resumo:

A chegada de um novo professor numa típica escola bruxa da Inglaterra bagunça a vida dos alunos.

**Aulas cheias de ilusionismo e Sedução...**

Histórias que acontecem mutuamente, originando um ciclo que jamais acaba.O encontro de duas almas predestinadas a estarem juntas.

Será que foi tudo um engano?

O amor verdadeiro é só uma ilusão?

**Perguntas sem Respostas...**

**Caminhos sem Destino.**

**Palavras sem sentido.**

**E a descoberta de que a realidade é apenas uma mentira a mais.**

**N/A:**** Em Breve o 1º cap. ..**

**Isso era uma short fic,mas eu modifiquei todinha...Novidade né..Toda vez eu mudo...A fic vai ser cheia de situações de tirar o fôlego, pelo menos eu vou tentar, pq eu não escrevo nc muito bem...Terá personagens novos, como o professor Fabian, a Kerole, a Hannah, o Mauricio, a Rebeca, a Daphné e o Snape vai aparecer...!!**

**Vou atualizar Minha Linda Cigana agora...**

**I wish you Here também...**

**Bjim….**

**Cáá..**


	2. Rompimentos

_**Cap. 1: Rompimentos.**_

"Você não me entende mesmo né Rony?"- falava alto.

"É difícil te entender Hermione! Não sei o que você quer, desconfio que nem você mesma saiba!"

"Eu quero mais, mais de você! Você não conversa comigo, nem mesmo olha para mim."

"Isso não é verdade Mione, você sabe que estou sempre ao teu lado!"

"Mas isso não basta, eu...eu queria que você fosse como o Harry!"

"Ótimo! Fique com ele, então!" – ele gritou pela primeira vez desde que a conversa começou, diferente de Hermione que permanecia histérica.

"Não é isso!"- ela falou mais calma, satisfeita pelo berro do namorado, se ele falou com tanta raiva é porque sentia ciúmes dela e ciúmes era um sinal de que ele gostava dela, nem que fosse um pouco só.- "Mas, eu invejo a Gina às vezes, o Harry é sempre tão carinhoso com ela e também tem o jeito que eles se olham, como estão sempre juntos, eu queria isso também."

"O Harry não é tão perfeito assim!"

"Mas eu não quero a perfeição!"- gritou- "Quero apenas que o meu namorado me ame!" – falou baixo como se tivesse vergonha da dúvida sobre os sentimentos do ruivo, ele olhou para baixo, tentando evitar os olhos da garota que penetravam nos seus.- "Você me ama Rony?"

"Eu, eu gosto de ti Mione, mas não do jeito que você merece, sabe eu acho que estou atrapalhando sua vida, você merece alguém, alguém que te ame de um jeito que eu nunca conseguirei..."

"Você está terminando comigo?"

"Não é terminar, estou te deixando livre para encontrar alguém que te mereça...eu não posso te prender junto a mim, é injusto contigo, existe alguém no mundo que te ama tanto quanto você merece."

"Eu não quero alguém no mundo, eu quero você!"

"Mas eu não te amo."

"E tudo que você me disse e tudo que sempre demonstrou, desde...desde o nosso 3º ano em Hogwarts?"

"Eu te amei Mione, mas agora eu sinto um grande carinho por ti, só."

"Tu é um canalha!"

"Não fica assim, não quero que fique irritada comigo!"

"Então vai pedir para que continuemos amigos?"

"É!"

"Você só pode estar louco Ronald Weasley! Nunca mais ouse falar comigo! Nunca poderemos ser amigos!"

"Mas Mione, você vai acabar com a nossa amizade por causa de um namoro que não deu certo?!"

"Um namoro que não deu certo?! Eu te amei durante anos da minha vida e você diz que foi um namoro que não deu certo? Você é um insensível e eu nunca mais poderei falar contigo novamente!"

"Isso é infantilidade Hermione!"

"Chame do que quiser!"- se virou e saiu, deixando Rony falando sozinho, ele a assistiu sumir e depois foi para o dormitório masculino do 7º ano.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"Harry!"- Gina sorria ao encontrar o namorado, tinham muito que conversar.

"Ginny, também te procurava..."- ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.- "Precisamos conversar pequena!"

"Eu acho que já sei sobre o quê!"

"Então..."- ele sorria docemente- "Pode falar!"

"Por que não fala você primeiro?!"

"Você sabe Ginny, eu não tenho jeito com isso!"

O Harry era um doce, o "Potter Perfeito", mas às vezes, muito travado, em relação à namoros e romances era muito tímido, quando ele e Gina começaram a namorar foi ela quem falou e agora para terminar seria ela também. Eles tinham o namoro dos sonhos de qualquer garota, não brigavam nem discutiam, ele era super carinhoso e romântico com ela, viviam embaixo de uma árvore próxima ao lago conversando. Era PERFEITO e era isso que estragava, não tinha emoção nem aventuras, não tinham nem mesmo ciúmes um do outro.Pareciam dois irmãos e com o passar do tempo foram descobrindo que era só isso mesmo, um amor fraternal, uma grande amizade, por ele podiam continuar namorando, mesmo que não fosse apaixonado por Gina, ele gostava da companhia dela, dos abraços e longas conversas, mas por ela aquilo era um tédio total, ela queria o inesperado, sonhava com algo arriscado e sabia que não teria nada disso com o Harry, mas ele podia ajudá-la pelo menos terminando, por que era sempre ela que tinha que falar?

"Harry, eu te amo como amo o Rony e definitivamente eu não namoraria com o Rony!"

"Penso o mesmo Ginny!"

"Então.."- ela olhou para cima se encolhendo- "Terminamos, né?!"

"Sim minha querida!" – ele riu, adorava o jeito moleca dela de não se importar com nada, só ela mesmo para terminar um namoro perguntando "terminamos?"- "Fome?"

"Morrendo!" – ele a abraçou pela cintura e se dirigiram para o almoço.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"Eu não acredito Hanninhah, ele disse isso mesmo?" – a amiga abraçava a outra que chorava.

"Disse Kéh! E também que se eu fosse um pouco mais liberal ele não terminaria comigo!" – ela afundou o rosto nos cabelos negros de kerole.

"Filho-da-mãe desgraçado! Eu vou falar com ele, ah ele vai me ouvir!"

"Não Kéh...Não fala nada, eu gosto dele."

"Como que eu não vou falar nada, é claro que vou, não, melhor, vou lançar um feitiço nele que ele vai se arrepender até a morte por ter te feito chorar!"

"O que você vai fazer com o Maurício?"- ela perguntou nervosa.

"Deixa comigo Hannah!"

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: ****1º cap. Postado!**

**Tadinha da Mione néah...Mas ela encontrará consolo logo logo...E não fiquem com raiva do Rony, ele tinha que terminar néh...Sobre a Gina e o Harry, pensei até em fazer H/G, mas não tem jeito prefiro ela com o Draco...Nem a Pansy, Blaise, Draco e Luna apareceram ainda :( ...ahh, mas os personagens novos apareceram, bem só a Hannah e a Kerole, ainda falta a Daphné e a Rebeca( a vilã da história) e é claro um dos principais o Fabian...Mas em seguidinha ele chega na escola...**

**Deixem review...Bjim**

**Cáá.**

**Raquel Mello:** Sim, personagens novinhos e no desenrolar da história vou colocar mais...Essa fic vai ser bem colegial, adolescente mesmo!Tudo que acontece no dia-a-dia...Amanhã posto o 2º cap. Bjim amor...

**O/C.: Gostei do 1º cap. Mas acho que a Hermione devia ter feito um escândalo...e teve pouca coisa sobre a Hannah e a Kerole, devia ter colocado mais...E eu to loca para ver o Fabian na história...!!**

**Coloca ele no próximo cap. Cáá?!**

**- Dxem review gente!! Bjo... ****Luize.**


	3. Expulsão

_**Cap. 2 : Expulsão!**_

"_Vocês não sabem da última." – Rebeca falava toda empolgada para uma Pansy e um Blaise que não davam muita importância.- "Rony terminou com a sangue-ruim!" –continuou falando sem ligar para o desinteresse dos colegas de casa._

"_O Rony?!" – No momento em que a garota com o cabelo azul falou Rony, Pansy sentiu crescer em si uma pequena chama de esperança, talvez ela tivesse alguma chance._

"_É claro néh! Que eu saiba eras ele que namorava com ela, portanto só ele pode ter terminado com ela. Dã!!" – Pansy nem ligou pelo tom ignorante que ela usou, seus pensamentos estavam longe agora, sorriu feliz pela notícia, um sorriso discreto que só Blaise percebeu, talvez por ser o único que sabia sobre sua antiga paixão por Ronald Weasley. Rebeca, ao ver Draco, que nesse momento entrava no salão comunal, se distanciou, ela sabia que ele a odiava, isso era __desde sempre__, então ele evitava falar com ele para não levar foras._

"_Bom dia Draky querido!" – Blaise disse ao se levantar, depois beijou o pescoço do amigo que detestou a atitude do amigo._

"_Deixe de boiolice Blaise! Odeio isso!" – falou mal-humorado.- "Ejá são duas da tarde, portanto é boa tarde!"_

"_Eu ainda não almocei, então é bom dia!!" – Draco revirou os olhos, às vezes Blaise era tão idiota.- "Com licença que eu vou ver minha loira corvinal agora, ela deve estar me esperando!"_

"_Vai Blaise, quem sabe assim você vire homem!" –Draco falou monotamente, Blaise lhe fez uma careta e beijou o rosto de Pansy, que permanecia com o olhar sonhador desde que Rebeca falou do rompimento dos grifinórios._

"_O que deu nela?" – Draco perguntou estranhando a amiga que não dissera nada desde que ele chegou._

"_Segredo de amigas né Pen!" – olhou com cumplicidade para Pansy, esta lhe devolveu um sorriso honesto, mordeu a bochecha para não revirar os olhos, Blaise já estava demais com aquela brincadeira!Ele ia dizer algo, mas quando viu Blaise já tinha saído do salão._

"_Então Pen, quem é a vítima?" – Draco perguntou, puxando as pernas da amiga para cima de si._

"_Que vítima?" – ela tirou as pernas bruscamente e lhe deu um tapa no ombro._

"_Ora, sua nova conquista, de quem você está afim agora?"_

"_De ninguém Draco!" –disse sinicamente. _

"_Sei!"_

"_Eu sou tão perceptível assim?!"_

"_É!"- sorriu, puxando a amiga junto a si e beijando-lhe a face._

"_Sai Draco!" –tinha o rosto sério- "Em outras palavras, você disse que eu sou espalhafatosa, eu não sou assim!"- ficou emburrada._

"_Que bico é esse Pen?! Cuidado para não pisar em cima!"- dessa vez era um moreno de olhos cor de mel e sorriso radiante que falava._

"_Ain, pára Maurício!" – cruzou os braços e aumentou mais o bico, parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento._

"_O que foi que você disse pra ela Draco?"_

"_Nada, só que ela não é muito discreta!"_

"_Isso você não é mesmo Pansy, pelo contrário, às vezes é até bem espalhafatosa!" – disse rindo, provocando risadas de Draco também_

"_Eu não sou assim!"- disse chateada, estava magoada com eles.- "Vou provar que não sou assim!"- levantou-se- "Não conto mais nada pra vocês!" – tinha voz de choro._

"_Ah Pansy, deixa de ser criança!"_

"_Não! Não, eu sou indiscreta e, e espalhafatosa também né?! O Blaise não acha isso, agora só vou contar minhas coisas pra ele!"- saiu pisando firme._

"_E quem entende as mulheres?" – Draco falava rindo ainda._

"_**Eu, eu sou um profundo entendedor da mente feminina! **__Terminei com a Hannah!"_

"_Ah, terminou com a Hannah e é um profundo entendedor da mente feminina, sei...!" – Draco ria pelo desconexo da frase do amigo._

"_É vai rindo...mas quando o meu plano der certo você vai vir me perguntar como que eu fiz e eu não vou contar!"_

"_Que plano?"_

"_Escute, 1º eu termino com ela, essa parte já está feita, ah... Não é segredo que ela é louca por mim desde o 4º ano, então ela vai pedir para voltar mas eu não vou querer, daí provoco bastante, ela vai ficar tão enlouquecida por mim, que fará tudo, e eu digo TUDO MESMO, que eu pedir para voltar para mim!"_

"_Hum, é interessante! Ta ficando esperto!Sua temporada com os Malfoys está surtindo efeito finalmente."_

"_Pois é, o Lucius é um ótimo professor, pena que o filho dele não aprendeu nada!"_

"_Como assim, eu não aprendi nada?!"_

"_Ah Draco, um cara que pode ter qualquer garota e se contenta em dividir uma Weasley pobretona com o testa rachada é porque não aprendeu nada!"_

"_Cala a boca estrume de testralio!" –falou com raiva.- "Ninguém sabe de mim e Gina e também não podem saber! E não ouse falar assim dela, ela, ela é diferente dos outros Weasleys!"_

"_Ah claro, mas não deixa de ser menos pobre por isso, francamente ela deve feder a pobreza!! E tu ainda aceitas dividi-la com o cicatriz! Ecaaa!"_

"_Eles terminaram hoje cedo!"_

"_Ah é, e como que a Rebeca ainda não sabe?Não há nada que aconteça nesse colégio que ela não fique sabendo e também ela já teria espalhado a notícia por toda Hogwarts!"_

"_Gina disse que..." – foi interrompido por uma sonserina furiosa que entrava correndo no salão comunal._

"_Calma Kéh, desse jeito você mata um!"- Draco disse para amiga que se aproximava. Maurício já imaginando do que se tratava, se encolheu na poltrona, de modo que ela não pudesse vê-lo, mas já era tarde, ela vinha em sua direção._

"_Eu mato um não! __**Eu vou matar um!**__ Um idiota sem caráter!" – a garota que era muito pálida estava vermelha de raiva, os olhos tomaram um tom muito próximo ao preto sendo envolto de uma chama vermelha, característica típica de uma metamorformaga._

"_Eu só espero que não seja eu!" – falou com medo, sabia das habilidades com feitiços que a amiga tinha._

"_Só se você se chamasse Maurício Ferrer!" _

"_Escuta Kerole, eu...eu não fiz nada!" –Maurício que agora estava na frente dela tinha as mãos na altura do peito, em sinal de rendição._

"_Nada?!" Você humilhou a Hannah na frente de um monte de gente e tudo isso por quê? Porque ela não aceitou ir para a cama com você! Seu filhote de hipogrifo com deficiência mental!" - ela estava com muita raiva, falava com nojo, todos olhavam para os dois, porque ela gritava, inclusive Snape, que os observava de longe, porém não interferia, também não gostava de Maurício e achava que ele merecia um corretivo, em seguida formou-se um círculo ao redor deles, todos queriam ver o que ela aprontaria desta vez, ela era muito avançada em feitiços para uma sextanista e mantinha a varinha em riste, Draco aproveitou a movimentação para sair de fininho, não queria que sobrasse para ele também._

"_Ah claro, Kerole, quem mais poderia ser!" -Rebeca disse aproximando-se- " Quem mais poderia causar alarde tão grande senão a vergonha da sonserina, a garota mais barraqueira da história de Hogwarts!" –disse com a voz cheia de escárnio e maldade._

"_Cala a boca senão eu..."_

"_Se não o quê? Vai me mandar para a enfermaria de novo?Sabe que se fizer isso será expulsa! Então, vamos diga o que..." –foi surpreendida por um soco, a dor tirou-lhe a visão e quando recobrou os sentidos estava no chão, imóvel._

"_Senão eu serei obrigada a usar métodos trouxas!" – completou a frase antes interrompida.- "E é bom que fique quietinha, porque o próximo será pior!" E você...- Aonde ele foi?- Maurício havia sumido.- "Desgraçado, fugiu! E tudo por culpa sua, se não tivesse se metido onde não é chamada! Arg!!! Odeio vadias!" – passou com raiva pelos alunos que se aglomeravam na sua volta._

_Quando Kerole dobrou num corredor, encontrou Maurício atrás de uma pilastra, escondido._

"_Agora você não me escapa!"_

"_Me escuta Kerole, olha, eu gosto da Hannah, mas..." –ela revirou os olhos pelas besteiras que ele falava, e ele não parava de falar, com um movimentos dos olhos, sem falar palavra alguma, fez com que as orelhas dele crescessem 3x o tamanho de sua cabeça, um olho apareceu no meio de sua testa e presas enormes apareceram em sua boca, mas como foram feitiços mentais ele não percebeu e também ela cuidou para que nada fosse incômodo a ele, de modo que ele não pudesse sentir o peso das orelhas, nem enxergar pelo olho amais ou sentir as presas lhe cortando o queixo. Ele estava irreconhecível, mas continuava a falar, coisas que ela não prestou atenção, porque achava a voz dele irritante- "Ela tem que entender as minha necessidades!Eu sou homem e um homem muito bonito!'_

"_Já chega, cala a boca!"- ele não calou, então ela gritou um feitiço que fez com que a voz dele saísse como uma fita rebobinada._

"_Kelzollzi, o ki zovê zez zumizo?!"_

_A garota sorriu satisfeita com o feitiço e saiu. Ele achando que a única diferença era a voz, andou até o salão principal, arrancando olhares de várias pessoas no caminho._

_Chegou na hora da apresentação de um novo professor, bem no meio do seu discurso, todos que prestavam atenção no professor, se voltaram para ele, que estava no meio do salão e começaram a gargalhar, o professor se revoltou com aquilo, porém nada falou._

"_O zé? O zé azontezeu?" – Maurício perguntava sem entender._

_Draco puxou-lhe pelo braço e o levou até um espelho, quando ele viu seu reflexo deu um salto para trás, estava horrível!_

"_**Parece que você ainda tem muito que aprender sobre as mulheres Maurício!"**__ – ele ria- __**"**__**Sobre todas, namoradas e as amigas delas principalmente!"**_

"_Zamos pza enzermazia!"_

"_Zamos?" – Draco ria imitando o novo jeito de falar do amigo.- "Zozê zai!"_

"_Posso saber quem foi o responsável pelo que aconteceu com o Sr. Ferrer?" – Dumbledore perguntava parecendo sério, mas no fundo se divertia com a situação._

_Todos olhavam para Kerole, esta levantou a mão, sempre assumia o que fazia, fosse o que fosse e era por isso que estava sempre em detenção._

"_Eu já deveria imaginar, sta. Carter! Quero-te na minha sala agora, o Sr.também professor Brainer."_

_Ela sentiu um frio enorme na barriga, sabia que seria expulsa, já tinha sido advertida sobre isso na semana passada. Andou lentamente até a sala do diretor, no caminho foi parada por várias pessoas,ela tinha amigos em todas as casas e não queriam que ela fosse embora.Estava falando com Gina e Luna quando Snape se aproximou._

"_Sta. Carter, vamos?! Fiquem tranqüilos, ela não será expulsa! Prometo!" – Snape não era de falar assim com os alunos, geralmente era frio e distante, mas com ela era diferente, ela era sua amiga, talvez a única depois de Narcisa, e também ele nunca deixaria expulsarem alguém de sua casa._

_Os dois andaram até a sala de Dumbledore sem falar nada._

"_Aqui está ela!"_

"_Obrigado professor, pode ir agora!"- Kerole lançou-lhe um olhar de suplica que Snape entendeu como um pedido para ficar._

"_Não irei, é uma aluna da sonserina, terei de ficar presente!"_

"_Não Snape, não tem. Este é um assunto entre a sta. Carter e a apresentação, ou não apresentação do professor Fabian."_

"_Sinto muito Kerole, não poderei ficar!" –ela assentiu com a cabeça, depois ele saiu e bateu de leve a porta._

_**Continua...**_

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: ****2º capítulo postado!**

**Grande néah..!! Esclarecendo, o shipper principal é Draco e Gina, eu estou colocando no início bastante coisa sobre os personagens novos, para vocês conhece-los, bem já deu para conhecer bem o Maurício, a Kerole e a Rebeca né...A Kerole vai ser uma das principais, mas não vai aparecer sempre...só no início...o Fabian nem apareceu muito né...mas no próximo ele aparece, prometo!! Ah gente, não tem jeito, eu amooo o Blaise gay, mas prometo que não vou coloca-lo muito nesta fic, até porque ele ta namorando com a Luna...Era isso...**

**Bjim ...Cáá..**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**Raquel Mello**O Rony falou o que estava sentindo né, mas eu não acho que a Mione foi incompreensiva, afinal essa é uma atitude esperada de alguém apaixonada...O Harry e a Gina formam um casal perfeito, mas a Gina e o Draco formam um casal mais-do-que-perfeito...a princípio vai ser uma D/G, mas eu não sei, quem sabe eu vou mudando..!! A kerole aprontou pouco com o Maurício, mas pra início ta bom, ele ainda vai sofrer muito nessa história...! kkk..Bjim amor...

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**O/C.: Que milagre foi esse de fazer um capítulo tão grande??**

**Até estranhei...uhasuhasuhaushauhs, ameii o Maurício falando a língua do z... Deixem reviews...Bjo Luize...**


	4. Decisão

_**Cap.3: Decisão.**_

"_Primeiro, vamos as apresentações, este é o psico-bruxo e professor de poesia Fabian Brainer, esta é Kerole Carter, sextanista, foi ela quem estragou seu discurso!" – Dumbledore disse sem emoção._

"_Eu?! Que eu saiba foi o Ferrer!"_

"_Quem foi que fez aquilo nele?"-Fabian falou pela 1ª vez._

"_Eu."- olhou pela primeira vez para ele, se surpreendeu, como ele era lindo! Rosto jovem, com cabelos lisos negros caindo nos olhos, e que olhos, indecifráveis, escuros como breu, exalavam mistério, tinha um sorriso encantador de garoto escondido num rosto com feições de homem.Ela se perdeu em seus olhos, olhava tão atenta para eles, ele dizia algo, estava com raiva por ela ter estragado seu discurso, gritava com ela, mas e daí? Ela não escutava mesmo, olhava fixa para ele._

"_Você não vai dizer nada?!" – perguntou furioso, olhando a menina a frente, ela não era linda, mas tinha um encanto, jeito de garotinha, cabelos negros na cintura, lisos também, pele muito clara e olhos de um tom amarelado, o que ele não entendia era por que ela sorria, ele estava brigando e ela exibia um sorriso com dentes brancos e alinhados, realmente ele achou lindo aquele sorriso, mas estava com muita raiva dela, ela tinha que azarar o garoto logo na hora em que ele estava falando?!_

"_Ahn?!" –perguntou em resposta à pergunta do professor, desfazendo o sorriso._

"_Você escutou o que eu disse?"_

"_Sinceramente? Não!" –disse simplesmente._

"_Expulsa diretor!"_

"_O quê?" – perguntou fazendo uma careta._

"_O diretor deixou em minhas mãos tua expulsão e como você é muito displicente e não prestou atenção no que eu falava, __**mandei te expulsar!"**_

_Toda a admiração pelos olhos dele tinha passado agora, ela o odiava, lançou-lhe um olhar de morte, ele gostou, pois sorriu, ela estava com a cara mais furiosa que possuía e isso o divertia. Dumbledore assistia a tudo sem dizer uma só palavra._

"_Espera, não, não expulsa! Quem sabe uma detenção comigo tire a sua rebeldia!"- olhava fixo para ela, ela tinha uma cara emburrada.- "O que acha Alvo?" – virou-se para falar com Dumbledore e ela lhe mostrou a língua._

"_O Sr. quem decide professor!"_

"_A sua detenção..."- foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta ao se abrir e a entrada de Madame Pomfrey_ _e Maurício._

"_Desculpe-me diretor, mas eu não consegui remover o feitiço da voz do Sr. Ferrer, só quem pode fazer isso é a Kerole."_

"_Zemova izo lozo! Vozê zem q zemover antez dze ir emboza, antez dez zer ezpulza!!" – ele dizia apontando o dedo para ela._

"_E zem zai me obrizar?" – perguntou, falando do mesmo modo que ele._

"_Zeu! Digo eu!"- Fabian se confundiu mesmo, não falou por gosto, ou será que falou, sei lá!_

"_Izo,profezor, ela atrzapazou zeu dizcurzo!"_

"_Remova o feitiço Carter!" – disse olhando para ela, mas ela não ligou, deu de ombros.- "Já!!!" – gritou._

"_Finito Encantem!" – disse triste._

"_Se era só isso, por que a srª. Não fez?" – perguntou desconfiado._

"_Eu fiz, não foi Ferrer? Mas só funciona quando falado por ela!"_

"_Se é assim, vocês já podem ir.!" – disse grosso fechando a porta._

"_E quanto a sta., temos que decidir sua detenção!" Todos os dias, durante o ano inteiro, me ajudará depois das aulas!"_

"_O Sr. está brincando né?! Só pode!"_

"_É claro que não!"_

"_Todos os dias, o ano todo?!" – disse irada- "Nunca!!"_

"_Prefere ser expulsa?"_

"_Dumb?!"- suplicou olhando para o diretor._

"_Sinto muito Kerole, é o professor Brainer quem decide!"_

"_Sua detenção começa amanhã! Agora, pode ir!" –ela saiu e bateu a porta fortemente._

"_Ela é sempre tão rebelde?"_

"_Você ainda não viu nada!"_

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: Oii...**

**Teve bastante Fabian neste cap. Como a Luize pediu...Mas eu estava pensando, eu preciso achar uma namorada para o Fabian, porque eu acho que ele e a Kerole não vai dar muito certo, eles brigam muito...No próximo cap. Vai ter bastante Hannah e Rebeca, já que elas não apareceram neste...Deixem reviews...Bjim**

**Cáá...**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**O/C.: Eu acho que a Kerole tem que ficar com o Fabian...formou um shipper perfeito!! O que vcs acham?? Coloca eles juntos carol... e eu quero que a Luna apareça...**

**Ela ainda não apareceu.. :( ...**

**Bjo Luize!**


End file.
